


Пятый кот

by Olxa



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Cats, Coffee Shops, Corgis, M/M, romcom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olxa/pseuds/Olxa
Summary: У Ху Ге появился замечательный сосед
Relationships: Hu Ge/Wang Kai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Пятый кот

Почему все бариста симпатичные? Ху Ге мог бы обосновать это с экономической точки зрения: клиенты заглядываются на красивого юношу или девушку и потом ходят только в эту кофейню; даже если врач строго запретит им пить кофе, все равно продолжат ходить и покупать эти яркие стаканчики, лишь бы перекинуться парой фраз с объектом обожания.   
У любимого баристы Ху Ге были красивые скулы. Острые и такие аккуратные, как будто природа, создавая их, применяла сложные математические формулы для того, чтобы воплотить абсолютный идеал. Каждая линия представляла собой геометрический оргазм. А брови! Словно два черных крыла разлетались над глазами миндалевидной формы. Ху Ге предпочитал зеленый чай (а в период дедлайнов — Пу Эр), но, однажды наткнулся на кофейню за углом от офисного здания, где работал, и теперь каждое утро покупал там кофе. Он уже узнал, как зовут этого симпатягу: Ван Кай. И даже готов был рискнуть заговорить с ним и быть наконец отвергнутым - очевидно, что такой мужчина будет исключительно гетеросексуален - если бы хоть одно утро обошлось без проклятых звонков!  
— Да?! — ответил Ху Ге, уже ненавидя звонящего.  
— Простите, шеф, но директор просит отчет за этот месяц, а я...  
— Капучино с ванилью и корицей?! — волшебный голос Ван Кая заглушил все вокруг, и Ху Ге посмотрел на него, собираясь сказать что-нибудь милое и глупое, но Го Сяожань не унимался:  
— Шеф, господин директор...  
— На рабочем столе, папка «Отчеты»! Распечатай и засунь себе в задницу! — Ху Ге сбросил звонок и посмотрел на Ван Кая. Тот замер со стаканчиком в руках и хлопал глазами. В солнечном свете, падавшем сквозь большое окно кофейни, ресницы у него отливали легкой рыжинкой. Они были такие густые и пушистые. Хотелось провести по ним пальцем.  
— Простите, — смутился Ху Ге и указал на наушник, — подчиненные, — вздохнул он. Ван Кай вежливо улыбнулся, но, кажется, не очень одобрил такую манеру общения с людьми. Ху Ге еще сильнее устыдился, поэтому, уходя, оставил в банке для чаевых полную стоимость своего капучино с ванилью и корицей.

Ху Ге, конечно, не был идиотом. Он же закончил Пекинский университет. Поэтому Ху Ге ходил в эту кофейню и утром, и вечером, и в обед. В разные дни. Поэтому успел выяснить, что Ван Кай работает там только по утрам в будни. А потом у него, скорее всего, занятия — он был похож на студента. Возможно, периодически брал разные смены — и это можно было бы выяснить, но появление в кофейне в выходной могло вызвать подозрения, Ван Кай ведь знал его в лицо. Ху Ге думал попросить кого-нибудь из друзей сходить туда, но слишком стеснялся признать, что заинтересовался каким-то смазливым бариста и боится пригласить того в кино. Был еще вариант появиться в кофейне в неурочное для себя время — не могла же смена Ван Кая длиться один час с утра. Скорее всего, он работал примерно до двенадцати дня. Но Ху Ге просто не знал, как объяснить свою отлучку из офиса. Даже его утренние появления со стаканчиком в руках секретарша воспринимала как посягательство на ее обязанности. В общем, ситуация была глупая и безвыходная. Очевидно, Небо хотело, чтобы Ху Ге страдал. Чем он и занимался все то время, когда не работал.  
Еще были коты. Коты всегда радовали и отвлекали от грустных мыслей.  
— Гав! Гав, гав, гав! Р-р-рав! — впрочем, в последнее время и тут не все шло гладко.

Обычно кошки выбегали поприветствовать его. И потом, даже после еды, приходили на диван мурчать и подставлять животики, пока хозяин смотрит телевизор. Но новый сосед, вернее, его неугомонная собака, внесли в этот уклад свои коррективы. Кошки постоянно вздрагивали, услышав лай, шипели на стену, смежную с соседней квартирой, а Пельмешек однажды даже пометил угол, очевидно, чтобы показать наглой шавке, кто тут хозяин. В этом был и свой плюс: Ху Ге наконец записал его на кастрацию.   
— Гав! Гав, гав! Р-р-рав гав, гав! — интересно, можно ли удалить собаке голосовые связки? Будет ли это издевательством над животным?  
— Лапочки мои, — позвал Ху Ге кошек. Розовые носики появились было из-под дивана и кресла, но снова начался лай, и они спрятались.  
По большей части, Ху Ге был равнодушен к собакам, но эту - всерьез ненавидел.  
— Гав! Гав, гав! — псина всегда заливалась особенно сильно, когда хозяин вел ее на прогулку мимо их двери. Пятерка, самый храбрый из всех котов, громко топая и воинственно шипя, кинулся в коридор. Ху Ге вздохнул, радуясь, что завтра выходные.

В субботу он посадил ворчащего и дергающего кончиком хвоста Пельмешка в переноску и вышел из квартиры. В коридоре посмотрел на соседскую дверь. А ведь раньше там обитала милая пожилая пара! Всего неделю назад они с котами наслаждались тишиной.  
Лифт приехал на этаж и тихо звякнул. Двери почти закрылись, и тут Ху Ге услышал:  
— Подержите, пожалуйста! — голос он узнал сразу.  
— Гав! Гав! — а Пельмешек узнал собаку:  
— Ш-ш-ш.  
Конечно, можно было сделать вид, что ничего не расслышал за этим жутким лаем. Но хозяин собаки! Тот симпатичный бариста! Почти рефлекторно Ху Ге вытянул ногу, останавливая дверь.  
— Уф! Спасибо большое! — сердце Ху Ге заколотилось, как от переизбытка адреналина. Ван Кай смотрел прямо на него, совсем не рассеянно, как бывало в кофейне, когда привычно окидывают взглядом клиента.   
— Здравствуй… те, — Ху Ге отлично представлял, как сейчас выглядит: губы скошены вправо и приоткрыты, взгляд бегающий, а еще он поднимал плечи, когда сильно смущался. Похоже, Ху Ге не произвел на Ван Кая приятного впечатления. Тот сразу нахмурился, радостная улыбка угасла, и вместо ответа он просто кивнул. Но вот его наглый щенок, впрочем, не менее симпатичный, чем хозяин, радостно повизгивая и виляя хвостом, подпрыгнул к Ху Ге и поставил лапы на его ботинки.  
— Нельзя! — шикнул на него Ван Кай.  
— О, я совсем не против, — заверил Ху Ге, на что получил скептический взгляд. Пельмешка заворчал и начал трясти переноску.  
— Что это у вас там?  
— Р-р-гав?! — добавил щенок, навострив большие ушки.  
— Э-э-э, кот. Его зовут Пельмешек, — Ху Ге слегка покраснел. Он всегда стеснялся, что, поддаваясь порыву, называл котов такими глупыми именами, но Ван Кай улыбнулся! Теплая улыбка произвела на Ху Ге эффект, сравнимый с рюмкой маотая.   
— Какой милый, — и хотя Пельмешка никак нельзя была назвать милым, когда он урчал из переноски, сверкая глазами, словно чудовище из ужастика, приятно было получить комплимент. Щенок подпрыгивал, пытаясь добраться до кота.  
— А как зовут эту прелесть? — намеренно “подсластив” свою речь и ненавидя себя за это, спросил Ху Ге.  
— Тыковка.  
— Гав! — тут же отозвалась собака и повернулась к хозяину. Ху Ге облегченно вздохнул — он не был последним человеком в Пекине, который дает любимцами дурацкие клички. Впрочем, Тыковка вполне оправдывала свое имя: кругленькая и ярко-рыжая с белым пятном на груди.  
— К ноге, — позвал Ван Кай, и она, задумчиво повиляв хвостом, все-таки подошла.  
— Еще не очень хорошо слушается, — смущенно признался он.  
— Так вы занимаетесь с ней?  
— Конечно, — странно, но даже Пельмешек будто расслабился, перестав грозно урчать, когда разговор стал более дружелюбным.  
Лифт остановился на первом этаже, и, дернув Тыковку за поводок, Ван Кай уже почти вышел, но продолжал держать ногу у двери.  
— А вы? — спросил он. Ху Ге помотал головой:  
— На парковку.  
— О, ну тогда... Тогда, думаю, еще увидимся.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Ху Ге, надеясь, что не слишком явно выдал радость от его слов. Придерживая Пельмешка, он наклонился к собаке, смотревшей на него с надеждой.  
— И тебе пока, — он хотел погладить ее, и она потянула черный носик навстречу ладони, но Ван Кай довольно резко дернул за поводок.  
— Нет! — воскликнул он так, что все, включая Пельмешка, вздрогнули.  
— Простите, — тут же смягчился Ван Кай, — я... Наш кинолог говорит, что ее нельзя гладить посторонним, а то она решит, что вы тоже в нашей стае.  
— Гав! — сообщила Тыковка. В отличие от хозяина, она явно готова была принять в стаю даже шипящего Пельмешка.  
— Извините, — сказал Ху Ге, не зная, как еще отреагировать.  
— Ничего, — Ван Кай буквально выволок собаку из лифта, и дверь закрылась с тихим шорохом, похожим на кошачье шипение.  
— Мяу! — сообщил Пельмешка, что в переводе с кошачьего могло бы значить «ну и дураки вы оба».  
— Мы не в их стае, — сказал ему Ху Ге и улыбнулся. 

Теперь у него не было никаких причин для промедления. Ни звонков с работы, ни обычной суматохи в кофейне. Они с красавчиком Ван Каем соседи, а значит, можно подловить его когда угодно и просто узнать, не хочет ли он сходить куда-нибудь, и если тот откажется... Ху Ге не очень хотел думать об этом, но понимал, что придется мужественно принять это и жить дальше. В конце концов, в мире много красивых мужчин, не обязательно зацикливаться на одном, даже если именно этот один может довести тебя до оргазма одним движением брови.

План был прост: дождаться, когда Тыковка начнет лаять в коридоре, оповещая всех соседей, что ее ведут на прогулку, и сделать вид, что как раз пошел выбрасывать мусор. А потом... потом Ху Ге собирался позвать соседа на чай — в качестве дружеского жеста. Вчера, по дороге из ветклиники, он купил сладости и, выставив их на стол, стал ждать.  
Но утро обошлось без обычного собачьего лая. Да и вообще он не слышал никаких звуков в соседней квартире.   
Ху Ге прождал до полудня. Невероятная выдержка с его стороны. И то благодаря тому, что приходилось отвлекаться на уход за Пельмешкой. После операции кот чувствовал себя неважно, вдобавок обиделся на хозяина. Не мурлыкал, когда его гладили, и шипел на других котов.  
Однако к середине дня у Ху Ге иссякло терпение. Ван Кай не мог так долго спать. Собака бы разбудила его. А в то, что она за вечер отучилась лаять, верилось с трудом. Куда они пропали? Может быть, что-то случилось? Ху Ге пытался заглянуть к соседу через балкон, но шторы были плотно задернуты.  
Он закурил. И тут зазвонил телефон.

Цзинь Дун, сколько Ху Ге его помнил, всегда был великолепен. Свою какую-то животную привлекательность он облачал в дорогую стильную одежду, приправляя образ неизменными рэйбенами.  
Ху Ге привык думать о людях в «кошачьих» терминах, и если Ван Кай напоминал ему милого домашнего кота, то Цзинь Дун — скорее дикого тигра. Настолько же красивого, насколько и опасного. Но пойти выпить с ним казалось лучшей альтернативой, чем сидеть дома одному.  
— Ну, как личная жизнь? — практически сразу спросил Цзинь Дун. Ху Ге рассмеялся:  
— По-твоему, мы уже достаточно выпили, чтобы говорить об этом?  
— Для этого любой момент подходящий, — подмигнул ему Цзинь Дун. — Ну так что?  
Они сидели в их любимом ресторане с целым блюдом креветок и бутылкой маотая. Опрокидывая в себя первую стопку, Ху Ге порадовался, что Цзинь Дун никогда не будет его бывшим, поскольку они ни разу официально не встречались, а значит, не могли и расстаться. Никаких болезненных воспоминаний, зато всегда отличный секс.  
— Ты надолго приехал? — вместо ответа спросил Ху Ге, окидывая широкие плечи Цзинь Дуна мечтательным и чуть захмелевшим взглядом.  
— На пару дней по делам, и мне завтра на работу.  
— Мне тоже, — Ху Ге приподнял рюмку, — за работу?  
— За работу! — они выпили, и Ху Ге почувствовал, как желание откровенничать уселось на кончике языка, однако выпрыгнуло наружу окончательно только после третьей рюмки:  
— Вообще-то, есть один человек...  
— Ну? — подбодрил его Цзинь Дун, — или тебе еще налить?  
— Хм, да ничего особенного… то есть, он особенный, очень, но мы соседи и у него собака. Вот, — кому-то другому объяснение показалось бы сбивчивым, но Цзинь Дун хорошо его знал и молча наполнил рюмки.  
— А один мой любовник грозился все выложить моей жене, но потом выяснилось, что у него нет никаких доказательств, поэтому она просто посмеялась и выгнала его.  
— Ох, — вздохнул Ху Ге с завистью. Как всегда, истории Цзинь Дуна были интереснее, чем у него.

Уже позже, когда они ехали в такси, засидевшись дольше, чем думали, и выпив больше запланированного, Ху Ге размышлял над собственными словами. Стал бы Ван Кай кем-то особенным для него? Сложно планировать что-то серьезное, когда знаешь о человеке только, что он работает в кофейне по утрам, а потом, скорее всего, учится весь день и живет с очень милым щенком корги в квартире, которая ему явно не по карману.  
Да и еще один важный вопрос волновал Ху Ге, пока Цзинь Дун дразняще гладил его по колену: готов ли он сам к чему-то серьезному или его устраивает жизнь, состоящая из случайных связей?  
Он не был уверен в ответе и, скорее всего, поэтому отстранился, когда Цзинь Дун прижал его к двери подъезда и потянулся за поцелуем. От него пахло дорогим одеколоном и табаком, а в больших стеклах его очков Ху Ге видел свое вытянутое отражение.   
— Нам, наверное, не стоит, — сказал Ху Ге, еле шевеля языком.  
— Почему? — Цзинь Дун поднял очки на лоб и снова попытался поцеловать его.  
— Ты ведь женат.  
— Я женат в Шанхае, а мы сейчас в Пекине, — Ху Ге рукой уперся рукой в плечо Цзинь Дуна, но не притянул его ближе, не отстранил, а замер в нерешительности.  
— Да ладно тебе, мы же так давно не виделись, — Цзинь Дун гладил его по бедру. Ху Ге сосредоточил взгляд на его вызывающе чувственной верхней губе, которую любил покусывать во время поцелуев. Но что ему мешало согласиться, он не знал. Они и прежде практиковали дружеский секс, уводить Цзинь Дуна из семьи он не планировал, и уж точно ничье сердце не будет разбито. Лучшее объяснение, какое мог найти затуманенный алкоголем мозг, было то, что он просто не хочет. Перед ним стоял привлекательный мужчина, а все, о чем Ху Ге думал — это о том, что ему завтра на работу, дома у него кот после операции и еще сосед… сосед... Наверное, это старость, решил Ху Ге.  
— Извините, — они оба вздрогнули. Цзинь Дун обернулся: у ступенек стоял Ван Кай.  
— Могу я войти в свой подъезд?  
— Гав! — подмышкой он держал что-то большое и плоское, похожее на табличку или плакат, а второй рукой сжимал поводок. Ван Кай выглядел немного растрепанным, вернее, больше чем обычно, в футболке с почти стершимся рисунком и плохо сидящих джинсах, норовящих сползти с бедер. Не дождавшись от них реакции, он приподнял бровь. Ху Ге втянул воздух носом, словно от боли.  
— Конечно, — Цзинь Дун улыбнулся, отходя в сторону, и потянул Ху Ге следом. Тыковка заворчала.  
— Благодарю, — холодно сказал Ван Кай и прошел мимо них, даже не удостоив взглядом, и только сердито тянул за собой Тыковку, которая рвалась обнюхать ботинки незнакомцев.  
Цзинь Дун уделил особое внимание заднице Ван Кая и, когда тот скрылся за дверью, присвистнул:  
— Вижу, у меня серьезная конкуренция.  
— Извини, — Ху Ге провел пальцами по его шее и с сожалением отстранился, достав из кармана ключи, — думаю, мы все равно слишком много выпили.  
Цзинь Дун поймал его за подбородок:  
— На тебя у меня всегда встанет, — он немного подождал, будто хотел, чтобы слова как следует переварились у Ху Ге в голове.  
— Но нет так нет. До встречи.  
И он ушел, а Ху Ге еще немного постоял на воздухе, ощущая себя подвешенным между определенным прошлым и непонятным будущим.

Понедельник начинался совсем не так плохо, как закончился.  
Во-первых, Пельмешек пришел спать к нему и чуть не задушил, пытаясь пристроить свою пушистую задницу у хозяина на лице.  
Во-вторых, у Ху Ге не было похмелья.  
В-третьих, Ван Кай зашел в лифт вместе с ним и даже без собаки.  
— Доброе утро! — не сдержав улыбки, чересчур экспрессивно выкрикнул Ху Ге, но Ван Кай настороженно взглянул из-под нахмуренных бровей и только кивнул. Молчание сгустилось до осязаемости. Можно было услышать, как шипят лифтовые тросы.  
— Э-м-м, кстати, меня зовут Ху Ге, я, кажется, не представился в прошлый раз.  
— Ван Кай, — голос звучал хрипло.  
— Я знаю, — ляпнул Ху Ге, не подумав, и Ван Кай стал смотреть на него еще более настороженно.  
— Глупо отрицать, я же постоянный клиент в вашей кофейне, — попытался объясниться Ху Ге.  
— Ах да, точно! Мне ваше лицо показалось знакомым, но не мог вспомнить, где вас видел, — Ху Ге почувствовал, что лед тронулся, можно сказать, даже услышал треск, и он, мысленно помолившись, предложил:  
— Если вы на работу, то я могу вас подвезти, — и сразу же понял, что совершил ошибку, Ван Кай нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Я на велосипеде. Стараюсь все-таки следить за экологией, — двери лифта открылись. Ван Кай протолкнулся мимо и пошел к велосипедной стоянке, а Ху Ге замер, где стоял, пока двери не начали закрываться и не пришлось нажимать кнопку.

Он чувствовал себя задетым. Обида была по-детски глупой, но Ху Ге весь день вертел произошедшее в голове. Получалось, что какой-то студент отчитал его за экологическую безответственность, отказался от любезного предложения и вообще вел себя очень... Не заинтересованно. Вот что, пожалуй, задевало больше всего.  
Ху Ге отправил за кофе секретаршу, очевидно обрадовавшуюся этому заданию, а сам долго рассматривал себя в зеркало. Без сомнений, он был привлекателен внешне: чистая кожа, красивый разрез глаз, стильная стрижка и дорогой костюм. Если Ван Кай не мог знать, какой из Ху Ге замечательный собеседник и потрясающий любовник, неужели он не повелся на очаровательную улыбку, в меру застенчивую и в то же время загадочную? Все его бывшие говорили, что в первую очередь заметили именно ее. Оставалось лишь предположить, что Ван Кай железобетонно гетеросексуален.  
Но что-то в его взгляде не давало покоя, Ху Ге не мог так просто забыть о нем. Он имел право хотя бы попробовать.

С работы Ху Ге вернулся раздраженный, и даже коты в этот вечер не слишком его порадовали.  
Он сделал салат и просто потушил рыбу со специями. Обычно готовка доставляла ему удовольствие, но сегодня не хотелось делать чего-то сложного. В голове без конца крутилось: я ведь отказал Цзинь Дуну! И только потому, что думал об этом… этом бестактном, высокомерном гетеросексуале!  
— Гав! Гав! Гав-гав! — Ху Ге вздохнул. Даже Звездочка, самая наглая и храбрая из всех, прыснула со стола, куда забралась, чтобы стащить кусочек рыбы. В прыжке она задела хвостом стакан, и тот покатился, оставляя за собой воду, а потом с треньканьем разбился.  
— Скотина, — выругался Ху Ге. Он собрал осколки, успел поесть и помыть посуду, а собака так и не заткнулась. Коты собрались под креслом и шипели там что-то свое, похожее на кошачьи проклятия.  
— Гав! Гав-гав!  
— Ну все, — Ху Ге быстро вышел из квартиры, подошел к двери Ван Кая и, не утруждая себя звонком, начал стучать кулаком.  
— Гав! Р-р-рав! Гав! — собака совсем обезумела, перейдя на визгливые нотки, и Ху Ге вдруг подумал: не случилось ли чего-то с ее хозяином. Воображение уже нарисовало бездыханное тело и визит медиков и полиции, как дверь резко распахнулась.  
— Пожар? — насмешливо приподняв бровь, спросил Ван Кай.  
— Я... — Ху Ге немного растерялся, но тут собака проскочила между ног хозяина ему навстречу, виляя хвостом, и встала на задние лапы, напомнив, зачем он пришел:  
— Знаете, я, может, не так забочусь об экологии, как вы, зато мои коты не мешают соседям своим лаем, — Ху Ге сердился, поэтому говорил, совсем забыв о корректности, к тому же не сразу обратил внимание на что-то, кроме лица Ван Кая, изменившего выражение с насмешливого на искренне виноватое. А стоило бы опустить взгляд ниже, так как Ван Кай вышел к гостю в полотенце. Вода еще не высохла на коже, вдобавок капала с волос, и тонкие струйки невыносимо медленно катились по кубиками идеального пресса под махровую ткань. Полотенце, кстати, было слишком маленьким. Ху Ге сглотнул и снова вернул взгляд на лицо Ван Кая.  
— Извините, она просто очень эмоциональная, — подтверждая его слова, Тыковка тихо взвизгнула, обращая на себя внимание. Сердце Ху Ге мгновенно растаяло, но снова застыло, как только он вспомнил утро в лифте, да и предыдущие вечера, наполненные собачьим лаем и запахом описанного Пельмешкой угла.  
— Воспитайте свою собаку получше, иначе я пожалуюсь управляющему дома.

Ху Ге схватил Тыковку за ошейник, собираясь оттолкнуть ее и уйти, но вдруг что-то рыжей молнией, такого же цвета, как собака, кинулось в их сторону, издавая жуткие звуки. Сверкнули когти, Тыковка взвизгнула и кинулась к хозяину в ноги, а Ван Кай от неожиданности дернулся, заваливаясь назад. Ху Ге было собрался ему помочь, но сам тоже не обладал быстрыми рефлексами, поэтому, когда он протянул руку, Ван Кай уже сидел на полу. Полотенце не выдержало такой нагрузки и раскрылось.  
В глубине квартиры слышались звуки борьбы, грозный мяв и жалобный скулеж. А Ху Ге стоял и смотрел на Ван Кая, прекрасного, словно герой из легенд: пресс, узкие бедра, тонкие лодыжки, аккуратные ступни и член. К последнему даже эпитет не требовался. Ван Кай, все еще сидя на полу, растерянно мотал головой, позволяя Ху Ге воображать порнокартины с собой в главной роли. Но когда Тыковка взвизгнула особенно жалобно, все таки очнулся и попытался встать. Ху Ге протянул руку. Он помог ему подняться, и Ван Кай тут же завернулся в полотенце. В квартире продолжало громыхать непонятно что, и Ху Ге с ужасом представлял возможные масштабы трагедии.  
— Знаете, мне, наверное, стоит... Э-м-м, забрать своего кота, — он попытался протиснуться мимо Ван Кая, но тот поднял руку и сам пошел в квартиру. Оставалось только следовать за ним.  
Квартира была такая же, как у Ху Ге: короткий коридор выводил в гостиную, соединенную с кухней. Очень большое пространство занимали: низкий диван, обеденный стол со стульями и чайный столик. Ни ваз, ни стекла поблизости не наблюдалось. Ху Ге вздохнул с облегчением. Громыхал, как выяснилось, большой кусок плотного картона с какими-то иероглифами на нем. Он стоял, прислоненный к стене, и Тыковка спряталась там, как в норе, и тоскливо скулила, а Пятерка (надо было догадаться, что это он) вместо того, чтобы протиснуться в щель следом, стоял и тыкал в картон лапой, как будто хотел прорыть себе путь к ненавистной собаке. От колыхания и получался громоподобный звук. Ван Кай подошел и взял Пятерку двумя руками. Обычно агрессивный кот послушно обмяк рыжей колбасой и посмотрел на человека, чуть прищурившись. Судя по всему, великолепие Ван Кая производило впечатление даже на животных. Он протянул Ху Ге кота, а сам полез за Тыковкой.   
Она тихо повизгивала, но, видимо присутствие хозяина немного ее успокоило, в его руках собака не дергалась и позволила себя осмотреть. Ху Ге вдруг понял, что Пятерка мог серьезно поранить ее, например, задел когтями глаза. А ему было нелегко построить даже такую логическую цепочку, учитывая, что он чувствовал себя так, словно попал в порно, где сексуальный сосед открывает дверь голышом, а потом, как говорится, вычеркнуто 500 иероглифов.  
— Я оплачу ветеринара, если Пятерка сильно ей повредил, — при виде собаки кот попытался достать ее лапой.  
— О нет, немного царапин на мордочке, я обработаю спиртом. Если только у вашей зверюги не ядовитые когти.  
— Нет, насколько я знаю, но… — Пятерка завозился активнее, и Ху Ге прижал его локтем к боку.  
— Лучше я его унесу. Извините... Нас. Моих котов просто нервирует ее лай.  
— Понимаю, мы больше не будем. Да, моя сладкая, — засюсюкал Ван Кай, и его голос прозвучал таким нежным баритоном, будто кто-то погладил уши Ху Ге бархатной тряпочкой.  
— Гав! — ответила Тыковка. Похоже, инцидент мало чему ее научил, и она снова с любопытством принюхивалась к Ху Ге и Пятерке.  
— Еще раз извините, — Ху Ге поклонился.  
— Это вы нас извините, — Ван Кай поклонился в ответ.  
— Я… в общем, буду благодарен, если лая больше не будет.  
— Конечно, теперь мы слишком боимся ваших котов, — Пятерка довольно грозно мяукнул, как будто обещая, что ни одной лающей собаке и ее хозяину точно не поздоровится.

Ху Ге и не надеялся, что после подобного происшествия их знакомство может продолжиться.   
Во вторник он не стал даже заходить за кофе и вообще старался лишний раз не напоминать себе о Ван Кае.  
Однако вечером, когда Ху Ге еще не успел заняться ужином, раздался стук в дверь. Сосед стоял на пороге. На этот раз одетый в светло-голубую рубашку и модные штаны, не прикрывающие щиколотки. Образ немного портили домашние кожаные шлепки, впрочем, такого красивого мальчика нельзя было испортить ничем. Ху Ге моргал, и ему казалось, что глаза вот-вот заслезятся. Ван Кай улыбался одним уголком губ, а второй как будто еще не решил, подниматься ему или нет.  
— Прошу прощения, если побеспокоил, но я хотел извиниться за вчерашнее...  
— О, это совсем не...  
— И вообще за все вечера с лаем, и еще я вам нахамил в лифте и… в общем, — Ван Кай протянул руки. В одной была упаковка засахаренных корней лотоса, в другой чай. Ху Ге взял их машинально и какое-то время недоуменно рассматривал, пока Звездочка не ткнулась ему в лодыжку, нежно муркнув. Они оба очнулись и посмотрели на нее.  
— Ой, какая! — Ван Кай и так выглядел очень юным, но при виде кошки его лицо приобрело совсем детское выражение.   
— Может быть, хотите зайти? Поужинать? — «и позавтракать», мысленно добавил Ху Ге.  
— О, я не хотел бы утруждать вас.  
— Ничего, я всегда считал, что стоит лучше знать своих соседей. Входите, — он посторонился, пропуская гостя, а Ван Кай сразу же наклонился к кошке и погладил ее. Звездочка замурчала. Ху Ге тоже замурчал бы, если бы мог. Ему редко попадались мужчины, которые любят животных. «И почему я раньше не обращал внимание на владельцев собак?» — подумал он.  
Держа Звездочку на руках, чему она совсем не сопротивлялась, Ван Кай прошел и сел за стол. Кошка охотно подставляла шейку, чтобы ее почесали, и громко мурчала, как машина с засорившейся выхлопной трубой. А Ху Ге, помимо очевидной зависти, еще и с трудом справлялся с тем, чтобы оторвать взгляд от тонких, длинных пальцев Ван Кая, которые ласкали мягкую кошачью шерсть. В голове не было ни одной мысли.  
Ху Ге взял телефон.  
— Давайте закажем что-нибудь из ближайшей лапшичной, все равно лень готовить.  
— О, тогда может быть не стоит, — Ван Кай начал вставать, и Ху Ге захотелось закричать. И тут Пельмешка решил, что это как раз то самое время, чтобы запрыгнуть на стол.  
— Эй! Ну-ка брысь!  
— Ого, красавчик! — Ван Кай протянул вторую руку и начал гладить полосатую шерстку Пельмешки. Ху Ге, замирая и дыша через раз, набрал номер лапшичной.

Пока они ждали заказ, Ху Ге заварил чай и мучительно раздумывал, о чем заговорить. К счастью, Ван Кай начал сам:  
— А сколько у вас котов?  
— Три и один, — быстро произнес Ху Ге.  
— А можно всех увидеть?  
— Да, да, они все обычно вон под тем большим креслом. Если они выйдут, конечно.  
— И как их зовут? — теперь Пельмешка и Звездочка сидели у него на коленях и мурчали, будто соревнуясь, кто громче.  
— Ну, вот эта серенькая девочка — Звездочка, потому что у нее белая звездочка на лбу.  
— И правда, — улыбнулся Ван Кай, разглядывая лоб кошки.  
— Второй — Пельмешка, я его подобрал у пельменной неподалеку, — он надеялся, что Ван Кай не посчитает его чокнутым, если у дурацких имен будет объяснение. Впрочем, стоило ли оправдываться перед человеком, который назвал свою собаку Тыковкой?  
— Еще есть Тихоня, он скромный, и Пятерка, его я подобрал последним.  
— Но тогда... — Ван Кай сощурился, словно подозревал подвох.  
— Да, но я же не мог назвать его Четверкой.  
— А, ну да. Но тогда вам нужен пятый кот.  
— Я работаю над этим.  
«Кажется, у меня есть кандидат», — подумал Ху Ге.  
— Вы сказали, что подобрали их?  
— Ну да, сначала я взял одну Звездочку из приюта, но потом наткнулся на Тихоню, прямо у подъезда, потом увидел Пельмешку. В общем, получается, что они сами меня находят.  
— О, — Ван Кай чесал затылок Пельмешки, — не думал, что такой, как вы, возьмет бездомных котов.  
— Как я? — не понял Ху Ге.  
— Ну, простите, я ничего такого не хотел сказать, просто у вас… ну, дорогие часы, костюм, машина.  
— И этот значит, что я бесчувственный засранец? — Ху Ге возмутился, но про себя обрадовался, так как начал понимать, как выглядит в глазах Ван Кая.  
— Я… был не прав, — покраснев, признал тот, — по крайней мере, кое-в-чем.  
— Ну, это неплохо для начала, — в дверь позвонили, и Ху Ге пошел открывать.

— Зато такой, как вы,— вернувшись с заказом, Ху Ге подмигнул Ван Каю, желая показать, что просто шутит, — никогда бы не стал жить в таком доме. Уж прошу прощения, но я знаю, сколько стоит аренда.  
— А, ну я... — Ван Кай провел рукой по затылку, — это квартира бабушки с дедушкой, они оставили ее мне и переехали в пригород.  
Он шумно втянул между губ длинную ленту лапши, и Ху Ге подбросило на стуле.  
— Да, но тут еще электричество, вода, обслуживание — все недешево.  
— Справлюсь, кофейня стала приносить доход, и я думаю, что смогу себе позволить. Правда, вот с мебелью еще не решил: все, что было раньше, у меня совсем старое. Сплю на циновке, по старинке.   
Ху Ге поперхнулся.  
— Простите? Кофейня приносит доход?  
— Ну да, я владелец. Она же называется «Король», как иероглиф в моей фамилии. Хотя вы, конечно, не можете знать, но...  
— Сколько вам лет? — пораженно выдохнул Ху Ге, не обращая внимания на то, что перебивает собеседника.  
— Тридцать семь, — тоже удивленно ответил Ван Кай.  
— Никогда бы не подумал, — студент! — Ху Ге хотелось ударить самого себя по лбу.  
— Что ж, мы оба в чем-то заблуждались, — Ван Кай улыбнулся.

К чаю из-под кресла вылезли все коты. Даже Тихоня подошел и обнюхал штаны Ван Кая.  
— У вас есть любимчики? — спросил он.  
— Нет, каждый любим по-своему, — Ху Ге взял засахаренный корень лотоса и зажал его между губами. Приятная сладость обволокла язык, и только позже он заметил, как Ван Кай покраснел и опустил взгляд в чашку. «Ага!» — восторжествовал Ху Ге и продолжил обсасывать угощение, чуть более интенсивно, чем того требовалось. Ван Кай что-то промычал.  
— Что?  
— Может быть, перейдем на «ты»?  
— Да, обычно так и происходит, когда видишь кого-то голым, — Ван Кай улыбнулся и тут же посерьезнел.  
— Мне пора, наверное.  
— О, ну конечно, — произнес Ху Ге, запинаясь. Он не считал, что Ван Каю пора, по его мнению, ему никогда не будет пора уходить из этой квартиры.  
— Спасибо за компанию, — поднимаясь со стула, он старался скрыть разочарование.  
— Всегда рад… ее составить, то есть, если ты хочешь.   
«Очень хочу, — оглядывая его с ног до головы, подумал Ху Ге, — никого в жизни так не хотел».  
Они подошли к двери, и, уже открыв ее, Ван Кай замялся, как будто передумал или собирался еще что-то сказать, и Ху Ге еле удержался, чтобы не поцеловать его. Но все же решил, что для этого еще рано.  
— Кстати, тем вечером, — медленно начал Ван Кай, — я не очень помешал вам с вашим...  
— О! — воскликнул Ху Ге, слишком активно жестикулируя, словно хотел развеять воспоминания как дым, — нет, это друг, ничего такого, мы просто... Ничего такого.  
— Ага, — кивнул Ван Кай и улыбнулся, кажется, слишком уж радостно, — тогда до встречи в кафе, я… следующая чашка за мой счет.  
— Не стоит.  
— Мне не сложно, — отмахнулся Ван Кай и почти выскочил в коридор.  
Ху Ге почувствовал, как сильно колотится сердце. Он не мог устоять на ногах и осел на пол. Таким по-идиотски влюбленным он не чувствовал себя со школы.  
Было слышно, как в соседней квартире затявкала Тыковка, Ван Кай ответил ей что-то ласковое, и она постепенно затихла.  
К Ху Ге подошел Пельмешка и принялся тереться о ногу, удовлетворенно мурча. Видимо, обида за лишение яиц уже забылась. Рассеянно почесывая его за ушком, Ху Ге вдруг понял и даже произнес вслух:  
— Он что, пытался узнать, есть ли у меня парень?  
— Мурк, — ответил Пельмешка. Похоже, его мнение об умственных способностях людей не улучшилось.

— Добро пожаловать! — за стойкой был какой-то незнакомый бариста. Впрочем, тоже симпатичный, согласно теории Ху Ге, однако совершенно точно не Ван Кай.   
Ху Ге замер на пороге и в панике огляделся: кофейня точно была та самая, на этой улице в принципе не было других. Сдержав глупый порыв уйти и подождать Ван Кая, Ху Ге подошел к стойке и сделал вид, что рассматривает меню.  
— Ванильный капучино, — Ван Кай появился из двери, ведущей, судя по всему, в подсобку, совмещенную с кабинетом, — или хочешь что-нибудь новое попробовать?  
Ху Ге точно хотел попробовать кое-что лично с Ван Каем, но вопрос, наверное, был про кофе.  
— М-м-м, что ты посоветуешь? — Ван Кай облокотился на стойку и улыбался. Хорошо, что он не подозревал, какое впечатление производит, а то вынудил бы Ху Ге купить все меню.  
— О, у нас есть… — начал новенький бариста, но на него не обращали внимания, и он умолк.  
— Я ведь совсем не знаю, что ты любишь, в смысле из вкусов, сладкое или нет? — у Ху Ге на языке вертелись какие-то бесконечные пошлости и, сдерживая их, он промычал, что любит не слишком сладкое и пряности.  
— Могу сделать капучино с острым соусом, хочешь?  
— Хочу, — Ху Ге кивнул, даже не поняв, на что соглашается, это было не важно. Ему просто нравилось говорить «хочу» Ван Каю.  
— О, а как называется такой кофе? — спросила девушка, тоже подошедшая к стойке. Новенький бариста растерянно посмотрел на Ван Кая, который, мурлыкая под нос песенку, колдовал у кофемашины.  
— Это специальное предложение для постоянных клиентов, — ответил за него Ху Ге, а Ван Кай, обернувшись, подмигнул ему.  
Ху Ге пришел на работу, улыбаясь, как дурак, чем перепугал весь свой отдел и половину соседнего. Впрочем, сам он ничего не заметил, думая только о Ван Кае и теплых пальцах, которые коснулись его, когда он отдавал Ху Ге стаканчик.

Неделя прошла очень хорошо, даже на работе все не так раздражало, как обычно. И, насколько Ху Ге мог судить, подчиненные стали работать лучше. Поразмышляв над этим, он вдруг понял, что сам раньше создавал нервную обстановку и срывался на всех по поводу и без. А теперь… теперь все его мысли занимали утренние беседы в кофейне, и о работе он волновался только в пределах необходимого.  
Зато он узнал, что любимый цвет Ван Кая — нежно-голубой, поэтому быстро нашел у себя в гардеробе подходящую рубашку и купил несколько новых такого же цвета. А еще студентом Ван Кай заинтересовался искусством бариста, несмотря на его откровенную европейскость, и даже съездил на полугодовые курсы в США, после чего работал в разных кофейнях, пока не получил кредит и не открыл свое кафе. Ху Ге нравилась его целеустремленность и увлеченность своим делом. А в свободное время, как оказалось, Ван Кай участвовал и даже организовывал пикеты против испытания косметики на животных, однажды ездил волонтером работать с пандами и переводил деньги собачьему приюту каждый месяц. В общем, вкупе с привлекательной внешностью, Ван Кай был умным, ответственным и любил животных — просто мужчина мечты.   
Оставалась лишь одна проблема: несмотря на ненавязчивые намеки, Ху Ге так и не понял, хочет Ван Кай только разговаривать с ним или готов на большее.   
Ху Ге готовился к пятнице тщательнее, чем к олимпиаде по математике в старших классах. Нашел самое романтичное кафе с собственным садом камней и красивыми фонариками вблизи от их дома, выучил наизусть программу кинотеатра, на случай, если они захотят в кино до или после ужина, изучил план близлежащего парка и рассчитал, сколько времени понадобится, чтобы пройти от ворот до озера, и купил небольшой пакетик риса, которым можно было бы покормить лебедей. Ему казалось, что ничего не может пойти не так. Утром он с легким трепетом в сердце застелил постель свежим бельем, и, когда заходил в кафе, ноги дрожали от волнения. «Просто позову погулять, сегодня пятница, чего сидеть дома, возьмем Тыковку и пойдем гулять», — повторял Ху Ге про себя как молитву. Ван Кай снова вышел к нему из задней комнаты. Это было очевидным свидетельством того, что он ждет его прихода, чтобы лично сделать ему кофе.  
— Доброе утро! — поздоровался Ван Кай, — как обычно?  
— Знаешь, пожалуй, возьму обычный капучино.  
— С ванилью? — Ван Кай приподнял свои красивые густые брови. «С тобой», — подумал Ху Ге и просто кивнул. Собираясь с духом и вспоминая, как произносятся слова, он смотрел на спину Ван Кая. Форменная рубашка кофейни была ему велика и парусом надувалась на спине, но от этого Ван Кай выглядел еще более хрупким, и Ху Ге хотелось взять его домой, как очередного кота, и там купать, кормить и расчесывать. Впрочем, этого он бы, конечно, не кастрировал.  
— Кстати, — Ван Кай вдруг начал беседу первым, и Ху Ге показалось,что он слышит, как его идеальный план на этот вечер с тихим треском расползается, словно слишком узкие брюки. От паники у него так зашумело в ушах, что первые слова потонули в этом гудении.  
— Извини? — Ху Ге притворился, что выключил беспроводные наушники.  
— А, — Ван Кай, кажется, слегка смутился, — я сказал, что в субботу будет митинг у здания правительства против испытаний косметики на животных, может, ну… знаешь, хочешь сходить? У меня большой плакат, его надо держать вдвоем и ну... — Ху Ге замер. Даже студентом он не участвовал ни в каких акциях протеста и плохо представлял себя, в одном из своих костюмов от «Армани», среди кричащих протестующих. Впрочем, у него были и джинсы, тоже от «Армани», но все-таки более демократичная одежда.  
— Хотя знаешь, ладно, зря спросил, — Ван Кай протянул ему стаканчик с кофе. Ху Ге вытянул кошелек.  
— Это за мой счет, — махнул рукой Ван Кай. Ху Ге, все еще смущенный и злой на себя за молчание, пробормотал:  
— Знаешь, я просто не очень… с митингами и толпами. Но, если я могу помочь иначе, то… — Ван Кай как-то непонятно молчал, как будто одновременно сердился на него и чувствовал себя неловко.  
— Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы мучили животных, — добавил Ху Ге, и это почему-то помогло. Ван Кай улыбнулся, не так тепло, как хотелось бы, но близко к тому.  
— Можно перевести деньги в один фонд! Погоди, — Ван Кай достал из-под прилавка брошюру и протянул ему, — тут есть номер счета.  
— Хорошо, я обязательно переведу.  
— Любая помощь будет полезна, даже если отправишь им стоимость кофе, — он улыбался почти радостно, и Ху Ге кивнул.  
Теперь заводить разговор о свидании казалось глупым, но Ху Ге решил, что еще не все потеряно. Они же соседи и могут столкнуться в коридоре или в парке, пока Ван Кай выгуливает Тыковку, или можно зайти попросить соевый соус — так много возможностей.

Дома, когда он уже заходил в лифт, поймав закрывающуюся дверь, ему позвонил Го Сяожань.  
— Ну что там?  
— Простите, мне показалось, что доходы не сходятся с расходами, но потом увидел отдельную вкладку по закупкам товаров, — из-за утреннего провала Ху Ге провел пятницу несколько раздраженным, слишком отвлекался на мысли о Ван Кае и забыл совместить столбцы, но ему было приятно, что ассистент сам нашел неточность, поэтому он сказал почти ласково:  
— Да, все верно, ты молодец.  
— Спасибо, шеф, приятных выходных, — Ху Ге улыбнулся и вдруг увидел… сердце подскочило и теперь билось где-то в горле, распирая его и как будто пытаясь выскочить изо рта. В углу лифта стоял Ван Кай. Он кивнул в знак приветствия и неуверенно улыбнулся. Ху Ге подумал, что он похож на своего корги: дружелюбный, но растерянный и не понимающий, почему его не гладят все подряд.

Ху Ге молчал, как идиот, однако решил, что надо ловить второй шанс, пока он не испарился, поэтому выдавил из себя, прозвучав как-то слишком беспомощно:  
— Не хочешь пойти в кино? — Ван Кай не ответил, только глянул на него как-то странно и быстро моргал. «Может, я тихо сказал?» — подумал Ху Ге и при этом не представлял, что можно сделать дальше.   
Лифт достиг их этажа. Ван Кай вышел первым и энергичным шагом направился по коридору. Послышался лай Тыковки, ставший громче, когда дверь открылась, Ван Кай коротко и резко велел ей:  
— Нельзя! — и она затихла. Щелкнул замок с внутренней стороны. Ху Ге стоял в коридоре с ключом в вытянутой руке и ничего не понимал.  
— Привет! — коты величественно вышли ему навстречу, Пельмешка, ставший особенно ласковым после кастрации, терся об ноги и мурчал. Ху Ге погладил всех, как он надеялся, одинаково, и пошел готовить ужин. Он уже достал сковородку, размышляя: может быть, просто порезать салат, а потом лечь спать и думать о своем фантастическом провале в личной жизни, когда задребезжал дверной звонок. Кошки ненавидели этот звук и зашипели. Ху Ге погладил ближайшего к нему Тихоню и пошел открывать. По пути он сообразил, что звонили не в домофон.  
На пороге стоял Ван Кай.  
— Гав! — сообщила Тыковка.  
— Привет, — глядя больше на нее, чем на хозяина, поздоровался Ху Ге.  
— Ты… ты меня звал в кино? — произнес Ван Кай, поддернув поводок, когда Тыковка попыталась пролезть в квартиру.  
— Ну да, — Ху Ге удивился, в лифте же никого не было и он… Вот же! Его осенило: наушники!  
— Я подумал... Ну, — Ван Кай указал на свое ухо.  
— Нет, нет, совсем нет!  
— Ага, — они оба молча смотрели друг на друга, как два кретина. Ху Ге, конечно, готов был смотреть на Ван Кая вечность и немного дольше, но не в таких дурацких обстоятельствах.  
— Но уже почти девять, — сказал он, — следующий сеанс совсем поздно.  
— Мне надо погулять с Тыковкой, — Ван Кай показал ему ошейник, словно улику.  
— Гав!  
— Понимаю, — Ху Ге думал, что сказать еще. Можно позвать его на прогулку в выходной, в воскресенье же нет митинга. Но Ван Кай его опередил.  
— Может посмотрим что-нибудь дома? Я могу купить попкорн для микроволновки. Будет прямо как в кино.  
«Дома», — мечтательно подумал Ху Ге. Так, конечно, было бы очень удобно. И не надо никуда идти, и никто не будет смотреть на красивого Ван Кая, кроме него.  
— Да, давай я приготовлю ужин и… выберу что-нибудь, ты иди, выгуливай Тыковку.  
— Гав!  
— Да, лапочка, — обратился к ней Ху Ге, и она, подскочив, поставила передние лапы ему на колени.  
— Погладь, — разрешил Ван Кай.  
— Но ты говорил...  
— Ну, ты сосед, почти что в нашей стае, — Ху Ге погладил Тыковку по лбу, шерстка у нее была мягкая и очень густая. В ответ собака еще активнее завиляла некупированным хвостиком: так сильно, что казалось, он вот-вот отвалится.  
— Ладно, мы пойдем, вернусь через полчаса.  
— Ага, — Ху Ге смотрел, как Ван Кай заходит в лифт, и стоял, не в состоянии полностью осознать свое счастье.

Но буквально через пять минут радость сменилась паникой.  
— Что он ест, как думаешь? — спросил он у Пельмешка. Конечно, коты не могли ему ответить, но думать вслух было чуть легче.  
— Ладно, сделаю лапшу в воке и...  
— Мур, — желтые, голубые и серые пары кошачьих глаз смотрели на него с осуждением. Пятерка многозначительно уселся возле миски.  
— Ах да, — Ху Ге насыпал котам корма и вернулся к готовке.  
— Ладно, от лапши ни один китаец не откажется, — он достал с полки упаковку рисовой лапши и включил плиту.  
Сложнее было с фильмом. Ху Ге переключал каналы в надежде, что вечером показывают хоть что-то хорошее. К сожалению, телевидение было рассчитано на нормальных людей, которые в вечер пятницы находят развлечение получше, чем смотреть телевизор. Поэтому показывали совсем кошмарное уся и классику с Джеки Чаном. Ху Ге подумал, не включить ли «Счастливы вместе» с ноутбука, но решил, что это уж слишком. Хотя так он мог бы продемонстрировать свой хороший вкус в кино, однако какой смысл, если они собираются поесть и потом тискать друг друга на диване?   
Ху Ге начал резать салат и все размышлял над возможностями, перечисляя про себя свои любимые фильмы. Коты, кто доел из своей миски, начали лезть к более медленным собратьям, но обошлось без драк. Ху Ге старался особенно следить за тем, как ест Звездочка, мальчики часто отбирали у нее еду, но она уже сама научилась справляться с ними. В коридоре загавкала Тыковка, и Ху Ге похолодел. Возникла мысль поставить фильм ужасов, и он решил, что терять-то ему нечего. В особенно страшный момент можно будет схватить Ван Кая за коленку. А там уже и до всего остального недалеко.  
Ху Ге поспешил к двери раньше, чем раздался звонок, и застал Ван Кая с поднятой рукой.  
— Звонок, — сказал он, все еще пребывая в мыслях о фильме. Ван Кай автоматически продолжил прерванное движение и нажал на кнопку. Ху Ге посмотрел на звонок.  
— Нет! Я про фильм. Как насчет «Звонка»? — Ван Кай медленно убрал руку, словно боялся сделать лишнее движение.  
— А, — сказал он, — может, лучше «Темные воды»? Они мне больше нравятся.  
— О, — Ху Ге вздохнул с облегчением от того, что больше не нужно мучиться из-за выбора фильма, — хорошо. Проходи.  
Он ушел на кухню заканчивать готовку, а Ван Кай, разумеется, сюсюкал с котами. Несмотря на то что он наверняка пах собакой, они отнеслись к нему очень благосклонно. Обычно Ху Ге не сходил с ума, если очередной его парень не любил кошек, но все же, когда планируешь длительные отношения, лучше встречаться с кем-то, кто не против животных. Ван Кай зашел на кухню, держа на руках сразу трех котов, а они висели на нем, как пушистые колбаски, и Ху Ге вдруг почувствовал, что сейчас расплачется от счастья. Он отвернулся к плите, еще раз помешал лапшу и выключил конфорку.  
— Ты не мог бы разложить по тарелками, я подключу ноутбук.  
— Угу.  
— Тарелки вон в том шкафу.  
Коты, как обычно, сориентировались лучше всех и быстро оккупировали диван.  
Ван Кай растерянно смотрел на них, так и не поставив тарелки с едой на столик.  
— Просто растолкай их и садись, — посоветовал Ху Ге. Он сходил за салатом и палочками. Подумав, принес и чайник, так что небольшой стол теперь был весь заставлен посудой. Коты принюхивались к тарелкам. Ван Кай все еще не решался их трогать, так что Ху Ге пришлось самому распихать пушистых нахалов, чтобы людям было куда втиснуться. В этом был и свой плюс — так как Ван Кай боялся тревожить животных, он сел очень близко, притершись теплым бедром к боку. Ху Ге зажмурился от удовольствия.  
— Ты правда хочешь смотреть ужастик? — на всякий случай уточнил он еще раз.  
— Я не то чтобы их очень люблю, но подойдет. С тобой и с ними не страшно, — Ван Кай поставил тарелку на колени и свободной рукой чесал Пятерку за ухом.  
— А какие фильмы тебе нравятся? — на экране девочка с мамой шли через дождь. В этом моменте у Ху Ге обычно всегда начинались мурашки, но на этот раз мурашки возникли скорее от близости с Ван Каем.  
— Ну, у меня нет конкретных предпочтений, люблю что-нибудь легкое посмотреть. Комедии… — Ван Кай затих, и Ху Ге понял, что не следил за выражением лица, на котором, скорее всего, отразилось разочарование.  
— О, ну… понятно.  
— А ты любишь кино?  
— Да! —оживился Ху Ге, — люблю Кар Вая и... Ты смотрел «Красный гаолян»?  
— Один раз, с отцом. Мне понравилось, но это не совсем то, что будешь часто пересматривать, — они некоторое время молча ели и смотрели фильм. Ху Ге решил отложить приставания, чтобы дать Ван Каю и себе время почувствовать себя уютнее. С сожалением он признал, что разговор не клеился так же легко, как в кофейне.  
— У тебя очень уютно, — сказал Ван Кай, — я себе почти ничего не купил, даже времени нет.  
— Ну, всегда можешь сказать, что любишь минимализм.  
— Да и сложно, когда собака, с нее шерсть летит: потом ни диван, ни ковер не отмоешь. Как ты справляешься, кстати?  
— А, да просто вызываю химчистку на дом, иногда два раза в месяц, — Ху Ге продолжал отправлять в рот кусочки нарезанного тофу, вспомнив, что сегодня был так расстроен, даже забыл пообедать. Поэтому он не сразу заметил, что Ван Кай очень странно молчит.  
— Что такое?  
— А, нет, ничего, пытаюсь представить, во сколько это обходится.  
— Да, недешево, — Ху Ге улыбнулся, но в ответ получил какую-то болезненно-кривую усмешку.   
Они еще помолчали. Еда заканчивалась, фильм дошел до первого напряженного момента, когда женщина начала понимать, что осталась наедине со своей проблемой и никто ей не поможет. Тем не менее, страшно Ху Ге было скорее от повисшей в воздухе неловкости, чем от происходящего на экране. Да и ему тоже никто не мог помочь.  
Он смотрел на профиль Ван Кая, подсвеченный экраном, и подумал: может, просто поцеловать его, да и покончить со всем разом? Фильм явно не интересовал никого из них, разговор тормозил, но все равно хотелось еще подождать, оттянуть вероятный позор или возможное удовольствие. А еще Ху Ге вспомнил, что у него нет презервативов. Оставалась надежда, что Ван Кай более предусмотрителен. Тут он как раз сказал:  
— Я же принес поп-корн, давай разогреем?  
— А, да, конечно, — Ху Ге поставил фильм на паузу и пошел на кухню. Пятерка на всякий случай пошел за ним. Тихоня и Звездочка удобно устроились на Ван Кае — очевидно, что они не захотят никуда уходить. Пельмешка, предпочитавший колени хозяина, несмотря ни на что остался сидеть на диване, застыв на месте как страж.   
Ху Ге с тоской смотрел на светящееся окошко микроволновки и не очень хотел возвращаться к телевизору. Все шло как-то совсем не так, как надо: Ван Кай вел себя отстраненно, будто боялся чего-то, а сам Ху Ге обычно умело вел беседу, но в этот раз постоянно запинался и нервничал. Ему хотелось понравиться Ван Каю, как еще ни одному мужчине, и, наверное, он просто слишком старался.  
Поп-корн тихо хлопал в коричневом пакете, чьи края шуршали о стенки микроволновки.  
— Расслабься, — шепнул себе Ху Ге.  
— Мяу? — Пятерка недоуменно смотрел то на хозяина, то на шуршащий пакет за стеклом.  
— Ху Ге, — он вздрогнул от звука собственного имени. Будто призрак шепнул его, стоя за спиной.   
— Может, я... — Ван Кай был преступно красив. Это единственное определение, с каким Ху Ге мог бы согласиться. Губы у него от чего-то раскраснелись, может быть, он тоже нервничал и искусал их от волнения? Микроволновка противно запищала.  
— Ху Ге, — повторил Ван Кай. «Ну все!» — подумал Ху Ге с отчаянием, с каким, наверное, бросались в бой камикадзе. Он подался вперед, обхватив красивое лицо Ван Кая ладонями, и поцеловал его. На губах у него остался вкус лапшичной приправы, а во рту было тепло и влажно, как в джунглях Бангладеша, куда Ху Ге ездил в свой последний отпуск. И Ван Кай отвечал на поцелуй! Приоткрыл рот и скользнул языком по его языку. Даже обхватил за талию. Ху Ге застонал, прижимаясь ближе, удерживая бедра Ван Кая и при этом направляя и себя, и его в сторону спальни. Впрочем, чувство направления, как и все прочие чувства вообще, у него атрофировалиоь. Ван Кай был с ним! Тело, которое раньше он мог только рассматривать, на ощупь оказалось таким, как он и думал: упругие мышцы, сухое и подтянутое, крепкая задница, пружинящая под пальцами — само совершенство. Ху Ге слегка приподнял Ван Кая над полом, но рядом уже не оказалось стола, на который он собирался его посадить. Они куда-то двигались, периодически толкая друг друга, и оставалось лишь молиться, что это движение рано или поздно приведет их в спальню.   
«Презервативы!» — вспомнил Ху Ге, но решил отложить эту мысль. Все равно сейчас он плохо соображал. Ван Кай покусывал его язык, иногда захватывая и губу. Водил руками по спине. Тонкие пальцы оказались такими чувствительными: он безошибочно определил самые сладкие точки на теле Ху Ге и раз разом повторял движения, пускавшие по телу сладкую дрожь. Ху Ге неприлично громко застонал и вдруг обнаружил, что прижат к стене. Голова кружилась, как после Американских горок. Ван Кай, как будто определившись, наконец, чего хочет, вжал его в стену, потерся об него, обнаружив свою неслабую эрекцию. Ху Ге, если честно, сам собирался прижать Ван Кая к стене, впрочем, теперь можно подождать до следующего раза. Он осторожно гладил его по шее, проверяя понравится ли ему. Ван Кай чуть выгнулся, и Ху Ге понял, что он подставляет свое чувствительное место, как кот. Ху Ге снова застонал, на этот раз очень громко, и Ван Кай вдруг отстранился. Ху Ге подумал, что это ненадолго, и так и стоял, зажмурившись, ожидая что теплое тело снова вернется к нему, но время шло и ничего не менялось. Он медленно открыл один глаз, потом второй. Ван Кай стоял, опустив руки вдоль тела, все еще возбужденный, но лицо застыло и между бровей образовалась складочка.  
— В чем дело? Я… что-то не так сделал?  
— Нет, — Ван Кай мотнул головой. Он, видимо, попытался как-то смягчить выражение лица, получилось не очень удачно.  
— Прости, я с самого начала не должен был... — у Ху Ге в горле образовался какой-то комок, будто из слюней и крови, от которого никак не удавалось избавиться. Он хрипло спросил:  
— Тебе не нравятся мужчины?  
— Нравятся, — Ван Кай отошел на пару шагов, у Ху Ге сжалось сердце.  
— Тогда не нравлюсь я?  
— Нравишься, но... — Ван Кай запустил пальцы себе в волосы и сжал ладони в кулаки, — понимаешь... Просто я хочу чего-то серьезного. Мне нужен кто-то, с кем… ну, мы будем похожи. Ты хороший, но... — Ху Ге еле сдержал рвущийся наружу нервный смех. Сколько раз в своей жизни он слышал: ты хороший, но... Правда, обычно это происходило после секса.  
— Послушай, — попытался Ху Ге, — я же не могу сразу позвать тебя замуж. Мы мало знакомы, откуда ты знаешь, что у нас не получится серьезно?  
— Ты… мы же совсем разные. Ты не пойдешь со мной на митинг.  
Ху Ге открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Ван Кай поднял руку:  
— Ты орешь на подчиненных, вызываешь химчистку на дом, носишь дорогие костюмы и обжимаешься с мужиками у подъезда. Это... все это не для меня.  
— Я не буду изменять тебе, если ты... — Ван Кай медленно покачал головой.  
— Дело не в этом, не только в этом. Ты не такой уж высокомерный засранец, каким я тебя считал, но... мы как из разных миров. Сколько мы продержимся вместе?  
— Ты не узнаешь, пока...   
Ван Кай снова покачал головой.  
— Люди часто врут себе ради… просто поддавшись порыву, а на самом деле все понятно с самого начала. Только в кино все заканчивается хорошо.  
Ху Ге молчал. В голове проносились какие-то мысли, которые казались ему рациональными, но почему-то он был уверен, что Ван Кай найдет возражения и на них.  
— Извини, — сказал Ван Кай, и Ху Ге печально хмыкнул: что толку было в его извинениях?  
— Спасибо за ужин… я… пойду, — Ху Ге кивнул и дождался, пока язычок дверного замка тихо щелкнет. Он оглядывал свою гостиную, словно впервые, как будто кто-то чужой пришел, поставил фильм, поел перед телевизором, натаскал с улицы котов, которые как ни в чем ни бывало умывались, развалившись по дивану. Ху Ге опустился на ковер. Казалось, его выключило, где-то в организме перерезали провода, по которым энергия подавалась в части тела, и его целиком затопила тоска. Он закрыл глаза, прижавшись щекой к жесткому шерстяному ворсу и лежал — то ли спал, то ли потерял сознание. Какое-то время за стеной тявкала Тыковка, но Ван Кай даже не пытался ее остановить.

Несколько дней Ху Ге отправлял за кофе секретаршу, без конца гадая, готовил ли конкретно этот стаканчик Ван Кай или нет.   
Он несколько раз, как в постоянной перемотке, вспоминал, как зашел в кофейню в первый раз. Ван Кай стоял к нему спиной: красивая прямая осанка, лопатки подчеркнуты желтой жилеткой, в цвет логотипа кофейни, рубашка велика для его худых, хрупких плеч, и ткань некрасиво топорщилась. Ван Кай повернулся на звук музыки ветра, висящей над дверью, и улыбнулся. Ху Ге показалось, что он никогда не видел кого-то настолько же идеального. Его улыбка, а вовсе не крепкий запах кофе, вынуждала Ху Ге раз за разом ходить в кофейню. А теперь у него не было улыбки, были только стаканчики с остывшим напитком.  
И воспоминание о холодном субботнем утре, когда он проснулся от того, что по нему топтались коты. Приоткрыв один глаз, Ху Ге увидел недоумевающую мордочку Пятерки. Он, сидя у хозяина на животе, муркнул и боднул его лбом в подбородок. Ху Ге прижал кота к себе, перевернулся на бок и снова ненадолго заснул, а когда солнце уже начало заглядывать в окно, обнаружил, что все коты спят рядом с ним, свернувшись в пушистые клубочки. От их присутствия ему стало немного легче, но все равно всю неделю он чувствовал себя ужасно. И, конечно, отправляя секретаршу за кофе, только растравлял себе рану.  
Однажды он попросил ее сделать специальный заказ, кофе с острым соусом, надеясь, что Ван Кай напишет ему записку или что-нибудь прямо на стаканчике, но ничего так и не произошло. Секретарша передала ему, что это вовсе не специальный заказ, а входит в основное меню. Ху Ге печально улыбнулся: теперь он уже не был особым клиентом. Весьма красноречиво.  
Может быть, если бы они повстречались месяц и потом расстались, как Ван Кай и предсказывал, было бы не так тяжело. Сложнее всего казалось отпустить именно не случившееся. Ху Ге все ждал и ждал нового свидания, как будто проблема заключалась лишь в том, чтобы пригласить Ван Кая, а не в том, что тот больше не хочет видеть Ху Ге. Много ерунды с ним случалось, но такой, чтобы отвергли сразу и навсегда — никогда.  
При мысли о грядущих выходных хотелось позвонить Цзинь Дуну. Он довольно часто приезжал в Пекин по делам; если повезет, можно заманить его к себе. Или пойти в клуб и найти там кого-нибудь на ночь. Вместо этого в субботу Ху Ге вышел под дождь без зонта и отправился в парк. Купленный пакетик риса для лебедей так и лежал нетронутым, и показалось важным закончить это дело, как будто лебедей больше некому было кормить.

Он промок мгновенно. Из окна казалось, что дождь чуть моросит, а может, успел усилиться, пока Ху Ге спускался на первый этаж. В любом случае, он не взял зонтик, а дойдя до парка, уже чувствовал себя разбухшим от воды, как переваренный рис, но упорно шел вперед. Дома он бы все равно не почувствовал себя счастливее, постоянно бы думал о Ван Кае за стеной, таком близком и недоступном. Под деревьями парка было хотя бы не так мокро. Отчего-то устав, Ху Ге присел на сухую половину скамейки, укрытую от дождя особенно густой листвой . Вода уже лилась стеной, размазав окружающий мир до разноцветных, неопределенных пятен. Ху Ге казалось, что он остался в мире совсем один. Вытащив телефон и, подержав палец над нужным именем, Ху Ге все-таки нажал на вызов. Он всегда звонил ему после неудачных отношений.  
— Ого! Какие люди! — Уоллес Хо был настроен доброжелательно, и обычно они просто болтали о том о сем, пока тоска не проходила, но сейчас Ху Ге спросил:  
— Привет. Слушай, почему мы расстались? — Уоллес Хо издал звук, как будто тонет, и Ху Ге вдруг понял, что застал бывшего в ванной. «Только не думай о его длинных голых ногах!» — тут же одернул он себя. И, конечно, сразу о них вспомнил.  
— Ну… странный вопрос, если честно, — после паузы медленно начал Уоллес.  
— Должна же быть причина. Мы встречались два года, жили вместе, у нас был примерно равный достаток, социальное положение, образование, ты даже любишь котов. Что было не так?  
— Ты хочешь опять сойтись? — кажется, Уоллес Хо напрягся. Ху Ге попытался представить себе такое воссоединение и не смог.  
— Нет! Просто...  
— А, — в динамике плеснула вода. Наверное, Уоллес сел в ванне, — вот это уже интереснее? Что-то не так с новым мальчиком?  
— Он не… не просто мальчик.  
— Ага, — протянул Уоллес, предлагая продолжать.  
— Он красивый, пахнет кофе и у его улыбки мощь тысячи солнц.  
— Любит котов?  
— Да.  
— Бери его замуж, — без раздумий предложил Уоллес, — в Тайване уже можно, так что...  
— Я бы с радостью, то есть... Давай без шуток! Он говорит, что мы слишком разные, поэтому ничего не получится. Но мы с тобой были одинаковые, а ты ушел от меня к… — тут Ху Ге осенило. Он почти забыл, что они не просто расстались: Уоллес ушел от него к другому. И сам Ху Ге должен бы был страдать, но тогда испытал только облегчение.  
— Вспомнил таки? — без всяких сомнений в этот момент Уоллес Хо щурился и улыбался правым уголком губ.  
— Мы были слишком похожи, вот чем дело. Просто заскучали.  
— А, — Ху Ге нечего было добавить, и он просто смотрел на стену неутихающего дождя.  
— Это я тебе говорю как бывший парень, а как психолог могу добавить, что твой мальчик наверняка пережил несколько неприятных связей подряд. Может быть, с какими-нибудь мачо из гей-клуба, и теперь думает, что лучше найти собственного клона, которого он будет знать наизусть с первого взгляда и не переживать, что партнер что-то скрывает, — в динамике снова раздался плеск.  
— Спасибо за экспресс-анализ.  
— Всегда пожалуйста.  
— И что мне делать?  
— Предлагаю утопиться, ты эту стену убеждения ничем не прошибешь.  
— Не говори ерунды, просто пытаешься заманить меня на платный сеанс, — фыркнул Ху Ге.  
— Я не могу тебя лечить, это неэтично, — вполне серьезным тоном ответил Уоллес.  
— А предлагать утопиться этично?  
— Это милосердие, — Уоллес помолчал, но Ху Ге не стал произносить слова прощания, зная, что он не откажет ему в хорошем совете.  
— Ох, ну ладно, у меня вода вот-вот остынет. Просто подожди. Он подумает, наткнется еще на пару колючек и поймет, что у тебя хотя бы есть коты и ты богатый, — Ху Ге закатил глаза.  
— Он придет, — уверенно сказал Уоллес, — просто не торопи его.  
— Спасибо, — очень искренне проговорил Ху Ге, — правда, ты мне очень помог.  
— Обращайся.  
Ху Ге закончил вызов, но так и сидел, держа телефон в руке на весу, и смотрел на дождь. С одной стороны, ему не хотелось ждать. Слишком долго он ждал. А с другой, если ему нужно только терпение и ничего больше...  
— Р-рав-тяв-тяв! — Ху Ге застыл, боясь обернуться. У него было много времени, чтобы как следует запомнить тысячу вариаций лая Тыковки, но пока он не оборачивался, оставался крошечный шанс, что это другая собака. Однако Ху Ге все же оглянулся, когда услышал задушенное, очень слабое:  
— Мяу.

Намокшая Тыковка казалась особенно рыжей на фоне умытой дождем зеленой травы. Ван Кай в желтом целофановом дождевике выглядел очень смешным и таким молодым, словно за секс с ним еще могли посадить. Ху Ге не сдержал улыбки. Одной рукой Ван Кай сжимал красный поводок Тыковки, а во второй, согнутой в локте, уместился маленький грязно-белый пушистый комочек. Шерсть слиплась в клочки, обнажив полоски розовой кожи, и где-то среди этих комков обнаружился один мутно-голубой глаз. Ни на секунду не задумавшись над тем, что делает, Ху Ге взял котенка обеими руками и тут же замотал в свой пиджак. Боком он чувствовал, как сотрясается маленькое, костлявое тельце.  
— Мя, — вяло отозвался котенок.  
— Бедняга, — пожалел его Ху Ге, поглаживая по голове.  
— Ты можешь отвезти нас к ветеринару?   
Он даже забыл о существовании Ван Кая и резко обернулся к нему. Волнение за котенка отодвинуло собственное страдание на второй план, и теперь Ху Ге подумал, что предсказание Уоллеса Хо сбылось уж как-то очень быстро.  
— О да, конечно, поехали, — он даже не спросил, почему «нас» и точно ли котенку нужен врач. В конце концов, его попросил Ван Кай, о чем тут еще думать?  
К счастью, ключи от машины висели в общей связке с квартирными, так что не пришлось возвращаться за ними домой. Они с Ван Каем быстро пересекли парк, дорогу и спустились на парковку.  
— Там рядом с аптечкой полотенце, — сказал Ху Ге, разблокировав двери машины. Он включил обогрев, и воздух в салоне сразу стал по-тропически тяжелым и влажным.   
— Извини, что побеспокоил, — произнес, наконец, Ван Кай. Он снял смешной дождевик, не прикрытое капюшоном лицо выглядело осунувшимся, кожа на скулах натянулась, под глазами темнели нежно-сиреневые круги. «Значит, все-таки немного мучился», — с неприличным злорадством подумал Ху Ге, а вслух сказал:  
— Ничего, — он посмотрел на грязно-белый комочек, выглядевший особенно чумазым на фоне белого полотенца.  
— Тыковке там удобно? — она устроилась у Ван Кая в ногах и тявкнула, услышав свою кличку.  
— Думаю, да.  
— Тогда поехали, — Ху Ге завел машину. — Где ты его нашел?  
— Кота? Сидел там, под кустом. У него не открывается один глаз, и он поднимает переднюю лапку, может, она сломана. В общем, надо проверить, — Ван Кай растирал котенка полотенцем, а Тыковка обнюхивала непонятный комочек мокрой шерсти с интересом.  
— Я оплачу прием, — добавил Ван Кай, а Ху Ге посмотрел на него сердито.  
— Это что, твой кот? — спросил он.  
— Ну… а разве твой?  
— Я-то могу его себе оставить.  
— Думаешь, я не могу?  
— У тебя собака, и нет ни лотка, ни корма.  
— Но я...— Ху Ге совсем по-кошачьи на него шикнул, и тема была исчерпана.

Девушка на рецепции улыбнулась при виде Ху Ге. Ван Кай же озирался по сторонам, и стало отчего-то ясно, что свою собаку он водит в клинику попроще.  
— Я не записан, — признался Ху Ге, — но это срочно, — он предъявил мокрый пищащий комочек, почти утонувший в большом полотенце. Девушка всплеснула руками.  
— Секунду, я уточню, кто свободен.  
Ван Кай подошел поближе к Ху Ге, как будто чувствуя себя неуютно. С Тыковки уже натекла лужа воды прямо на кремовый кафель, но никто из сотрудников не сделал замечания. Тут все слишком любили животных. Одна из медсестер, проходивших мимо, попросила погладить Тыковку, и Ван Кай не очень уверенно согласился.  
— Я ее не съем, — сладким голосом пообещала медсестра, — какая ты прелесть, а какие ушки!  
— Господин Ху, вас примет доктор Шан, пятый кабинет, направо по коридору.  
— Спасибо. Пойдешь со мной? — спросил он Ван Кая. Тот замялся.  
— Можно с ней, — Тыковка, обласканная медсестрой, разыгралась и теперь прыгала вокруг них.  
— Лучше я тут подожду. Сидеть! — добавил он резко и, когда собака не послушалась, дернул за поводок. Тыковка села, но выглядела осуждающе-расстроенной. Ху Ге, равнодушный к собакам, подумал, что эта, пожалуй, растопит его сердце. Как и ее хозяин.

Этого врача Ху Ге не знал.  
— У него что-то с лапкой и правым глазом.  
— Угу, — врач по деловому ощупывал котенка.   
— Это девочка, — доктор Шан достал с полки какую-то бутылочку и смочил ватный тампон, — глаз просто грязный. Надо будет промывать где-то неделю. Думаю, ничего серьезного.  
— А лапка? — заволновался Ху Ге.  
— Хмм, просто растянута, — врач осторожно прощупал лапку, но котенок все равно начал мяукать и вырываться.  
— Ну все, все, — ласково сказал доктор Шан. — Вы ее нашли на улице?  
— Да.  
— Можно оставить в нашем приюте, если оплатите корм и лечение.  
— Нет, я заберу себе, — доктор Шан внимательно на него посмотрел, будто подозревал в чем-то.  
— У вас есть другие коты?  
— Да, она не заскучает.  
— Я волнуюсь об инфекциях, надо взять анализы и держать ее отдельно от других, пока не придут результаты.  
— У меня есть свободная комната.  
— Тогда хорошо. Я пока возьму кровь, подождите в холле.  
Ху Ге вышел в холл и увидел, что вокруг Тыковки собралась небольшая толпа поклонников. Заметив его, Ван Кай подошел, собака виляла хвостом и подпрыгивала, испачкав Ху Ге джинсы грязными лапами. Джинсы были от Кляйна, но он не расстроился и гладил собаку за ушами, от чего она радостно взвизгнула и совсем разыгралась.  
Ху Ге оплатил прием и все анализы. Ван Кай, наклонившись к нему слишком близко, тихо спросил:  
— Может, разделим счет?  
— Зачем? — Ван Кай теребил поводок Тыковки и опустил взгляд.  
— Ну, я же принес его.  
— А я оставлю себе, — дурацкая принципиальность Ван Кая немного раздражала. Ху Ге не совсем понимал его финансовое положение, но не думал, что тот может позволить себе тратить лишние деньги.  
— Это еще почему?! — Ван Кай повысил голос, — это я его нашел, пока ты там говорил о...  
— А подслушивать тебе, значит, ничего не мешало? — тоже вспылил Ху Ге.  
— Да я только!..  
— Господин Ху, — медсестра вынесла котенка, завернутого в полотенце. Он забрал ее и, не дожидаясь Ван Кая, пошел к выходу.  
Но все-таки тому вряд ли хотелось ехать обратно на общественном транспорте, так что он вернулся в машину и молча взял котенка к себе на колени.  
— Это девочка, — сказал Ху Ге.  
— Угу, — отозвался Ван Кай. Поглядывая на него, Ху Ге гадал, много ли он услышал и что из этого понял.  
— Я не подслушивал. Вернее, не намеренно, просто ты говорил, и я не стал прерывать, — сказал он, наконец. Ху Ге кинул на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Мне надо было поговорить с кем-то, — вздохнул он, — просто я… скучаю.  
Уоллес Хо всегда говорил ему, что честность — лучшее оружие, но Ху Ге никогда не думал, что настолько мощное. Ван Кай просто застыл и только открывал и закрывал рот, как будто получил удар в живот.  
Он молчал всю дорогу до дома, а Ху Ге после эйфории триумфа снова начал тревожиться. Может быть, зря он сказал, что скучает. Ван Кай решит, что он пытается давить на него, или просто испугается и оставит все как есть. Но в лифте Ван Кай сказал:  
— Я тоже скучаю… только. Понимаешь... — Ху Ге с интересом следил за «танцем» его густых бровей. Они складывались домиком, потом сдвигались в одну линию, поднимались, выгнувшись идеальными дугами, остальное лицо оставалось почти без движения. Тыковка словно повторяла за хозяином и тоже смотрела на Ху Ге, шевеля бровями и ворча. Впрочем, ее скорее больше интересовала кошка у него на руках.  
— Честно говоря, не понимаю, — признался Ху Ге, — ты пытаешься списать неудачные отношения на некую абстрактную «несовместимость» вместо того, чтобы понять, чего хочешь от них на самом деле. Тебе нужна забота? Поддержка? Хороший секс? Или чтобы с тобой ходили на митинги? Никогда не пробовал просто сказать, что тебе нужно? — Ху Ге понимал, что, возможно, его злость ничего не стоит и он только зря тратит силы, но Ван Кай молчал так, будто всерьез задумался.  
Они вышли из лифта, прошли по коридору, и у двери Ху Ге Ван Кай замедлил шаг, но потом снова ускорил и начал возиться с ключами. Зато Тыковка приняла решение получше и пыталась подойти к Ху Ге, периодически оборачиваясь на хозяина, будто не понимая, почему он ведет себя как идиот. Ху Ге тоже не понимал, но ничего не мог поделать, он обменялся с Тыковкой говорящими взглядами и зашел к себе.  
В прихожей, при виде всей его хвостатой банды, его осенила гениальная идея, и он оставил дверь приоткрытой.  
Все коты, взятые из приюта или на улице, поначалу плохо приручались, не доверяли ему, не давали гладить себя. И Ху Ге мог только терпеливо ждать, когда это недоверие пройдет и очередной диковатый питомец поймет, что руки человека могут не только бить, но и чесать за ушком. Может быть, эта тактика могла сработать и с Ван Каем. Нужно дать ему доступ, возможность прийти и обнюхать все углы, удостовериться, что рядом с Ху Ге безопасно, а там уже можно приручать к рукам. Представив, как будет проходить такое приручение, Ху Ге сам чуть не замурчал.  
Он отмыл новенькую и пока безымянную кошечку в теплой воде. Под слоем грязи обнаружилась дымчато-серая шерстка. Глаза, второй еще не до конца открывшийся, были зеленые с серыми прожилками.  
— Да ты такая красавица, — сказал ей Ху Ге, заворачивая ее в чистое полотенце, — отъешься и станешь самой красивой в компании. Как же тебя назвать?  
Выйдя из ванной, он нос к носу столкнулся с Ван Каем.  
— Гав! — сообщила Тыковка. Коты смотрели на гостей без враждебности, но настороженно.  
— Может быть, Тучка? — предложил Ван Кай. Ху Ге сощурился.  
— Ты, я вижу, уловил логику имен моих котов, — Ван Кай улыбнулся. И Ху Ге хотелось бы, чтобы он этого не делал, потому что его улыбка, как стопка крепкого алкоголя, разогнала по телу кровь и оставила приятную тяжесть где-то в животе.  
— Ты не переоделся, — нахмурился Ван Кай, — простынешь. Давай я ею займусь, а ты иди, смени одежду.  
Ху Ге и забыл об этом, пока заботился о кошке, но теперь почувствовал, как ткань противно липнет к коже.  
— Но, — засомневался Ху Ге, — я собирался поместить ее в карантин.  
Такая необходимость стала очевидна еще больше, когда коты собрались вокруг них, как верующие перед пророком, и с любопытством смотрели вверх. Тыковка так легко слилась с обстановкой, что Ху Ге не сразу отличил ее среди своих котов.  
— Давай мне, я все сделаю, — Ван Кай забрал у него кошку. «Тучка — неплохое имя»,— думал Ху Ге по дороге в спальню.  
— Корм в нижнем правом ящике! — крикнул он Ван Каю. — И отнеси ее в гостевую комнату! Ах да! И пеленку постели, пока нет лотка! Пеленки в...  
— Нашел! — ответил Ван Кай.  
— Тяв!  
«Освоился»,— подумал Ху Ге, и сердце забилось сильнее.  
Он переоделся и оценивающе посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Вид был совсем не соблазнительный: мягкие спортивные штаны для пробежек, простая футболка, волосы высохли как попало и торчали во все стороны. Ху Ге пригладил их рукой.  
— Я хочу, чтобы со мной проводили много времени, — он вздрогнул. Ван Кай стоял, прислонившись к косяку. Тоже не слишком соблазнительный на более притязательный вкус: старые штаны, футболка со стертым рисунком, волосами он и в лучшие дни не занимался. Но для Ху Ге его вид не имел значения. Он смотрел на фигурные ключицы в растянутом вороте и четкие, будто вычерченные тонкой кистью губы.  
— Прости, не понимаю?  
— Ты сказал, что я должен знать, чего хочу. Я хочу, чтобы мне уделяли много времени. Не хочу постоянно слышать, что ты занят, чтобы назначал встречу и отменял за час до этого, обещал сходить куда-нибудь со мной и забывал, — Ван Кай замолчал и посмотрел на Ху Ге, ожидая, что он скажет.  
«Вот в чем дело! — осенило его, — как и Тыковка, он просто не любит оставаться один».  
Не веря своему счастью, Ху Ге медленно подходил к Ван Каю, будто к пугливому котику. Он смотрел настороженно, но пока не убегал.  
— Если ты позволишь, я всегда буду с тобой, — Ху Ге подошел уже совсем близко и ему казалось, будто он нависает над Ван Каем, хотя они были одного роста.  
— Я серьезно, — сказал Ван Кай, тяжело сглотнув.  
— Я тоже, — ответил Ху Ге и, наплевав на все предосторожности, наконец поцеловал его.

Ван Кай искал «подходы» к его футболке. Водил руками по спине и животу и никак не мог зацепиться за ткань. Ху Ге, в свою очередь, был не в состоянии отстраниться от него хоть немного, чтобы раздеться самому. Так они и добрались до кровати, неловко подталкивая друг друга. Край постели подло ударил Ху Ге под коленки, и он упал спиной вперед. Ван Кай навис над ним, наконец, нашел край его футболки и потянул вверх. Ху Ге поднял руки и постарался побыстрее выпутаться из одежды и раздеть Ван Кая в ответ. Так хотелось добраться до его кожи, что жгло кончики пальцев. Ху Ге радовался, что они оба в простой домашней одежде и не нужно возиться с ремнями и молниями, а если бы ему на пути попалась хотя бы одна пуговица, то стала бы непреодолимой преградой.  
Кожа у Ван Кая была цвета молока, смешанного с карамельным сиропом, и такая же нежная на ощупь. Ху Ге водил кончиками пальцев по его груди и спине, разглядывая каждый волосок и небольшие родинки немного ниже ключицы. Ху Ге было физически больно спрашивать, но он заставил себя:  
— Ты уверен, что... — Ван Кай заткнул его поцелуем. Он резко дернул штаны на Ху Ге вниз, ткань тихо треснула под его напором.  
— Так хочу, — прошептал Ван Кай. Он чуть отстранился, все еще упираясь лбом в лоб Ху Ге, — ходил в кафе, такой красивый, дразнил меня, — Ван Кай сильно потерся бедрами, и Ху Ге, не сдержавшись, укусил его в плечо, а потом зализал укус. На вкус Ван Кай был солено-сладкий, будто необычный шоколад.  
Они оба застонали, притираясь бедрами и целуясь, кожа покрылась тонкой пленкой пота, и Ху Ге казалось, что они оба постепенно приклеиваются другу к другу.  
— У меня нет презервативов, — признался он.  
— У меня тоже, — Ван Кай тихо выдохнул, — придется так.  
Он обхватил их обоих одной рукой. Ху Ге вспомнил, что у него красивые, длинные и тонкие пальцы. И очень сильные — это он выяснил только что. Нависая над ним на одной руке, Ван Кай быстро двигал второй. И хотя Ху Ге не так представлял себе их первый раз, сейчас ему было все равно. Его драгоценная мечта наконец-то была с ним, обдавая щеки кофейным дыханием.   
Ху Ге уперся пятками в кровать и толкался бедрами навстречу, создавая дополнительное трение. Он вспотел еще больше, со лба Ван Кая тоже падали крупные капли прямо ему на грудь. Ху Ге провел рукой по его спине, чувствуя, как от напряжения дрожат мышцы, и скользнул пальцем между ягодиц. Пота было достаточно для смазки, и он протолкнул один палец внутрь. Ван Кай дернулся так, словно ему было больно, он сильнее сжал руку, и у Ху Ге перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Плохо осознавая, что делает, он втолкнул палец глубже, а сам выгнулся, кончая, и сквозь шум в ушах услышал, как коротко и тяжело выдохнул Ван Кай.

Они ненадолго заснули. Хотя Ху Ге показалось, что он скорее потерял сознание, как от удара по голове. Во время сна Ван Кай обвил его, как плющ древесный ствол: обхватил руками и ногами и зацепился подбородком за плечо. Ху Ге нежно потряс его.  
— М-м-м, чуть-чуть, — пробормотал Ван Кай.  
— Вставай, — при всем желании Ху Ге не смог бы сам выбраться из нежной хватки. — Надо поесть. И выгулять Тыковку.  
— У-у-у, — застонал Ван Кай, сжимая его сильнее.  
— В конце концов, надо купить презервативы.  
— Да ты мертвого уговоришь, — Ху Ге, в общем, ничего не имел против того, чтобы обниматься так вечно, но тогда их совместное «долго и счастливо» продлилось бы сутки? Или сколько человек может прожить без еды и презервативов?  
Они вышли в гостиную и замерли. В пылу страсти они совсем забыли про животных, но, к счастью, с Тыковкой больше никто не пытался подраться. Наоборот, Пятерка лежал рядом с ней и вылизывал ее большие ушки, а та, совсем разомлевшая, вяло взмахивала хвостом и даже не отреагировала на появление хозяина.  
— Предлагаю считать это знаком, — сказал Ху Ге, обнимая Ван Кая со спины. Он так долго молчал, что Ху Ге было забеспокоился, не пришла ли ему в голову очередная идея об их несовместимости или чем-то подобном, но Ван Кай сказал:  
— А у тебя нет какого-нибудь помощника, которому ты можешь позвонить в любое время и попросить сделать что угодно?   
Ху Ге догадывался, к чему он клонит:  
— Сходить самим будет быстрее.   
Ван Кай фыркнул и потерся о его шею носом.  
— Ну ладно.  
Он вернулся в спальню за одеждой, а Ху Ге осмотрел гостиную. Коты, как обычно, спали кто где, Пятерка с Тыковкой слились в единый рыжий комок и, кажется, не собирались разлепляться. Ван Кай тихо подобрался сзади, обнял и издал звук, похожий на мурчание. Ху Ге почесал его за ушком и подумал, что теперь у него больше, чем пять котов. Впрочем, он был совсем не против.


End file.
